


The Solar Eclipse [SakuAtsu]

by skittle_cos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Smut, Protective Miya Osamu, Sad, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sad with a Happy Ending, Symbolism, Twins, Volleyball, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittle_cos/pseuds/skittle_cos
Summary: Atsumu is like the sun.  In a solar eclipse the light from the sun get's lost in the darkness but then it gets seen once more.  (If you don't understand then too bad.)~~~~~~Quick trigger warning, there is going to mentions of depression, mental illnesses, suicide, suicial thoughts, cussing, and maybe some slurs!!!  If you are triggered by any of these I suggest you don't read, but then again, I'm not the boss of you.  Don't say I didn't warn you! <3
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 4





	The Solar Eclipse [SakuAtsu]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...  
> This is just a prolouge and there will be an actual chapter soon. This chapter is simply telling you the plot of the story :)
> 
> ...Bye

A solar eclipse goes in stages. The moon reaches the sun and just barely hovers over it. But little by little, the moon covers the sun more and more. The time that passes, as the moon covers the light, goes by slowly. The light fades into the darkness, seemingly never to be seen again. The moments in complete darkness are quiet and cold. The murkiness is ominous and scary, yet there is something beautiful hidden within. There is that rim of light that is pushing to be shown, and it just barely succeeds. Only a select few take in what's truly happening. The sun, the radiance, the happiness is getting overcome by the dark. Yet a solar eclipse always passes. There is a sliver of light that pushes beyond the twilight. It slowly grows little by little, just as the dark did, till the sun is, once again, fully shown. The light thought to have entirely vanished, once again surfaces. And the sun seems to be even brighter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah I know it's short, but again, this is just the Prolouge. I try and aim for 1,500 words per chapter so yeah... Well, Hope you liked it!! Luv you, bye <3


End file.
